I Started A Joke
by JokesonyouItsonmetoo
Summary: Beyond Birthday slowly learns how to endure L when Kira's plan to rid the world of one more serial killer goes terribly wrong, and B is left to hide his fate from everyone around him, except L. Who B hopes can protect him against The Humans that might take an interest in his Blood Red eyes and his ability to cheat death. "stranger things have happened. Wouldn't you agree?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _I once read that Death Gods loved human food. The concept itself was surprising, how could a creature from a completely different realm possibly even begin to understand the human taste-buds, a vampire cannot eat anything except blood? a dog cannot eat chocolate? how could a creature even consume something that should poisonous to it._

 _The answers simple. Death Gods only have ONE food they can consume, everything else tastes of ash and dirt, it can make their tongues stick out in disgust at the putrid taste._

 _And maybe that's why I loved Jam so much. I had tried to consume bread and jam, I had gotten sick. I had tried to consume mixed-berry jam and got the same results. And then Strawberry Jam. My tastebuds had perked up and I remember closing my eyes at the pleasurable taste. Like a vampire with its first victim._

 _And then those Prison Guards, they tried to feed me the shit served on paper plates, I twisted my face at the smell before the plate even reached my room, I had not even been in jail for that long until I was transferred to a mental facility. To L's displeasure. He believed my "Insanity" was just a game, a play, he believed me to be...faking, my insanity._

 _And in a way, yeah, I was. I wasn't crazy, the words that came out of my mouth were sane to me, but not others. I did not enjoy killing, sure, I loved to experiment on my victim, I was curious is all..._

 _Not a crazy Joker, not a phantom, no Hannibal lector..._

 _Just B. I was a little...childish, I tended to hold large grudges and yes, easily angered. Of course, I was sane... if you didn't count the insanity that naturally came with my Death-God side. Was it even possible to have a human-death-god-hybrid? -Apparently so... I had no idea how that happened. I was born that way._

 _My parents were fine, I was an only child, my parents -parents, were long gone and were all human. ((I hope?)) It didn't seem to pass down the genetics line...?_

 _Well, I was more human than death god. Of course, I held the natural -Unfeeling, cold, unable to love, side of the death god. And, of course, the eyes. But I had not acquired the actual death, I was NOT able to kill by touching someone...or...however death gods kill?_

 _But I could not die. Immortal. What a funny joke, I had always wanted to see the Death of the World. And now, I could, now I knew that I could see the death of the world...the idea...well, it seemed a lot more dull and boring. -Yawnnn._

 _Well, at least Mello had the decency to write about my tales. I always liked Mello, I'd get his chocolate from the top shelf and I'd laugh when I'd see someone attempt to bully him. Yes, ATTEMPT. It was quite amusing what Mello would do when bullies attempted to approach him or his little friend who hung around him. I liked Matt too, quiet, not very annoying, kept to himself. My type of friend. Obnoxious, annoying...full of themselves guys were NOT my type..._

 _Like Near, L...They were so alike I sometimes wondered if they were related. I still couldn't believe me and L held SOME sort of relation. In the sense, my mother was his also. But different fathers. How annoying. Having a half brother that looks exactly like you, but was the complete opposite. And I and L had the same amount of intelligence too, but I held...more emotion than him. Which is weird for a Death God. I got angry a lot, I liked having friends and I was TOO childish._

 _L was childish in the sense of "always having to win an argument" whereas I was childish in the sense of "I bet I can throw paint at Near from this distance"_

 _Yes, I was THAT type of childish. Still am, oh how I adored teasing Naomi Misora. And the prison guards, and Roger. Those were my joys in life. -And, of course, JAM._

 _My not-so-joys in life? L. He was always so stuck-up and sneered at me, and because he was older he left before me and stopped fucking world war 3 when he was like 8. Best thing I did when I was 8 was licking the jam out of the middle of my birthday cake in front of everyone then tossing the cake on the floor. But L is so easily teased. He had come to visit me in prison once, actually._

 _He wanted to see how the burns were healing, and I remember looking up at him from the corner of the room, smirking and saying "Well, big-brother, it seems as though you've killed more people than I have, how ironic" The statement seemed to annoy him so much he never visited again. And then he took on...THE case._

 _I was so honored to be the first victim of Kira! *sigh* -Writing down Sarcasm isn't as good as saying it... *Sad face*_

 _Anyways. That was the first time I died! ((hopefully the last)) It really fucking hurt. I knew eating all that Jam would fuck with my cholesterol! Kahaha. But really, Kira had the same thought as L. (("No way is this guy really insane, I bet he's faking it, time to fuck him where it hurts")) His life._

 _And murdered me. I really didn't think I'd go down so easily...oh...wait, I didn't! Kahahaha._

 _It really sucked getting out of the body bag. I'm not a full death god- god damn it! I can't just float my ass out of the damn thing. Well, good thing I've seen plenty of movies..._

 _Well, This is the beginning of my new story. I better set it out like Mello did, right? tease him a little. Kahaha._

 _Well, I was the best killer that died like a Kira-victim, Beyond Birthday. I once went by B...Oh wait, I still do. Kahaha._

 ** _Good Memories and bloody memories x_**


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond would always have a plan before attempting to do something even remotely difficult. Maybe dying had changed him...*NAH*, Truly, Beyond Birthday just couldn't be bothered to think up a better plan than walking right up to L and yelling "I'M IMMORTAL" or something like that. It didn't take too long for B to find out where L was currently held up. Japan. He learned from all of the documents and News reports on "The Kira Killings" hm...that sounded suspiciously similar to "BB Murder Cases" B had dramatically yelled out "COPIER!" In the middle of the library.

He was surprised no one recognised the weird early adult with layered black hair sitting down at a computer with his hood up. Surely that would be suspicious. Especially in LA after the BB killings after all. But no, it was early in the morning and no one could be bothered with the weird guy they probably assumed was yelling at someone for copying his homework or something stupid like that.

The hardest part was getting to Japan, B had really thought that breaking out of a body bag, then breaking out of the morgue, then breaking out of the hospital was the hardest part. But no, pick-pocketing random people and hitching rides with strange looking suspicious guys was the hardest part. Considering those types only brought hitch-hikers so far.

It took a week of travel and planning to get to where he was now. But now he was without a plan. Standing in front of the Task Force HQ, with no direct way in. He couldn't walk in and demand to see L, they'd probably pretend they have no idea who he is. And he wanted to minimalize the amount of people that knew he was alive.

So, telling them he was related to the world's greatest detective? -NOT, the best idea.

Especially with Kira running around. Beyond had died once already by that dudes hand, he didn't need to die AGAIN.

B approached the building, crossing the empty road as he glanced inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. Two guys at a desk. B stepped back and leaned against the wall with a loud sigh. It must be lunch time. Because cops were exiting the building, nobody he suspected was too important, maybe. A few more people shuffled around the cops entering as well, Beyond figured he'd have to think of something else and stood up straight, stretching his arms above his head. Two more people left, Beyond barely paid them any notice. Until his eyes stuck onto one of their heads.

"Naomi Misora" Beyond breathed, his eyes stuck to the numbers above his head, he didn't even care that she was dying today. It was just the fact that it was HER. HERE. IN JAPAN!, B just shook his head quickly and paused. THIS WAS HIS WAY TO L. B quickly jolted and started to walk a little behind her, tugging at his hood. He just...could not hear what she was saying. But he was sure he heard L's name.

B wanted Misora to walk away from the guy she was talking to, then he could get her alone. But, annoyingly so, she was in a deep conversation with the guy, and it didn't seem like they were breaking up their conversation anytime soon. "I am having the worst kind of week" B hissed to himself. Little did he know of The Death God floating mere metres away.

Because Beyond was technically a human object. He could not see things that were not human objects. B was born on Earth. He couldn't see The Death God in the other realm. And Ryuk was laughing. Light Yagami had assumed it was because of the woman next to him, giving a fake alias. But he had found that out earlier. Ryuk had stopped laughing, and now was laughing again. Light just wanted to spin around and angrily demand "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" But, he couldn't, for obvious reasons.

"You seem to get followed a lot, Light-O" Ryuk cackled, Light tried not to freeze up, but he did, just a little. Followed?! I'm being followed...again? He was with this woman. Now whoever was following him as a witness to that. He couldn't kill the woman.

Beyond jolted for a second. Suddenly Misora's numbers went up by one week. Huh weird. Beyond just shook his head, that was NOT how the eyes worked? how could someone change someone's death date? -It was a crazy scenario to him. He had tried many times to change A's death date, it just didn't work?

Was this boy she was with...not human? was MISORA not human? was there something lurking in the shadows? Beyond peered around, squinting his eyes, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was in the darkness, watching, but he could not see anything. "This is annoying me" Beyond muttered bitterly, he kept trying to see. But he couldn't.

Then B decided to strike, Misora and the boy...L...Light? Yagami, Beyond squinted his eyes again and nodded -well, he had learnt some Japanese in his years, his name was Ratio, translated to Light. B preferred Light. Well, they seemed to be ending their conversation.

So Beyond strutted past them both, knocking into Misora, Misora acted just as he predicted...she always did, and her head shot up -"Hey!" she snarled, 'oof, Misora, you've got more fire than I do' B almost laughed at his own joke, but granted he was in the position where Misora-Massacre was staring him down angrily.

"Quite sorry, a woman of your beauty should not be knocked down" B almost teased, he remembered saying something very similar once, he was just looking for clues to shoot the woman, he glanced up at her and the moment her face twisted into one of shock...well, B would have loved a framed picture of it on the wall. Beyond just smiled, "I am in quite the rush" he hummed. And began walking again.

Naomi Misora's mouth opened and closed, her eyes becoming hazy with confusion and shock and the boy next to her, Yagami Light, stared and shook his head "at least the guy said sorry" Light commented before turning "are you coming?" he questioned, Naomi blinked and squinted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to run" Naomi replied "I have your number right?" she asked, but her question did not require an answer, and she took off in the direction of Beyond Birthday, who turned into an alleyway and started running. Misora followed, turning into the alley. "STOP!" she yelled, Beyond turned his head, placing his foot on the ground as he was mid-run.

"Come now, Misora, you don't still have that gun I gave you" Beyond chimed happily, but he could only feel his heart leap when she pulled a gun out -and pointed it right at him "I would not suggest you doing that with your male peer begin within hearing distance-" Beyond was cut off by the cock of her gun.

"Faking your death, I should have seen it coming. With people dying in Prison, it was so blatantly obvious that you would catch word of Kira and fake a heart attack" Naomi sneered "I guess you one-up me again. But, I'm one step ahead of you!" she scowled.

"I didn't fake my death and I was never in prison" B leaned back on his heels and smiled cheekily "I was taken to a mental hospital. Did L fail to mention my transfer?"B smirked "what else did he tell you?" Naomi squinted her eyes with confusion and B rolled his. "I didn't know about Kira. I don't even know what a Kira is...really? he's some sort of weird supernatural killer or something. He killed me-"

"obviously not!" Misora snapped "you're still here"

"I never told you I was human" B pointed out, Naomi rolled her eyes, giving a sarcastic smile "oh? You don't believe me?" he pouted "I thought we were friends. Fine, shoot me. I dare you. Just make it quick, dying the first time around actually very much hurt. Not as much as being lit on fire, but a heart attack was a close second. I knew the jam would get to me" Misora pressed down on her trigger

"you're coming with me!" She warned

"I can't let you do that. The only reason I wanted to talk was for you to get me to L" B answered

"You're out of your mind!" she laughed, stepping closer "don't move, Beyond." she warned

"what happened to 'Ryuuzaki'?" B pouted and stepped closer himself "Listen, I have decided recent events have put me on the winning side of the chess board. L will die in about...how many years? 5? -If I remember correctly. I don't know. But he will die, I will live. I have won and he can look at A for the rest of his miserable...no, so much...life" he rambled "and I'll be here. Now, listen to Misora-" Naomi held up the gun and B groaned.

"What did L even tell you about my past?" B questioned "I assure you, he's probably lying"

"He doesn't know anything about you" Misora snorted

"what did he say?" B asked darkly, his eyes flaring up and his teeth clamping down "did he tell you he doesn't know me?"

"he knows 'OF' you" Misora shrugged "I assume you've never met in public" she smirked.

"met in public? We met in the womb, Misora" B beamed "L is ashamed of his little brother!" B gasped "I wonder why..." Misora just jolted, her eyes blinking quickly and her face twisting with shock "he didn't tell I'm his brother, did he even tell you why I killed those people"

"does it matter?" Misora snapped "murder is MURDER" B just shrugged

"True" B agreed "but I don't wish to hurt L. I wish to...recieve..." B almost choked on his words and cleared his throat "Recieve...special..." he muttered quietly, clearing his throat again "treatment...?"

"do you mean help?" Misora asked

"YES, that word" B nodded "what else is a serial killer who is immortal meant to do? go back to Jail? go back to the crazy house. Well, I'm dead. My body was sealed in a body bag, that I had to claw my way out of when I came back to life." he beamed. "Really fucking sucked...and as MUCH as I'd love to wrap Kira's intestines around his neck and pull...I have promised myself NO killing, as it would be bad to my youthful image. And I must keep a good image of myself if I'm to watch the entire world die one day"

"You're crazy" Misora shook her head "I'm taking you straight to the police-" she warned

"I'll run" B pointed "you can shoot me, I'll come back and heal and keep running" he snarled darkly "there's not a corner you will find me. If you want to get the entire world involved. Think about what Kira could do with someone who his power doesn't work on" Misora's eyes widened and B cocked his hip out, grinning happily "I mean...what could a psychopath DO with another psychopath. What things could Kira FORCE me to do if I can take a million bullets and survive? You'll certain die, Misora. L will burn. Everyone will burn if I fall into the wrong hands" he challenged.

"OR, you faked your death and you're a liar. Seems more...obvious" Misora nodded "seems more believable, since all you do is LIE, CHEAT and HURT" she ranted "you can't be trusted and you're a snake in the grass!"

"Shoot me" B challenged "just get it over with so we can go to L-"

"It's not that simple, I can't find him either!" Misora yelled

"Who was that boy you were with, Misora? -Yagami Light. He a friend or foe?" B grinned, Naomi blinked "his name is above his head, just like yours, just like L's. Just like Light's, is HE connected with L? Does my brother have a boyfriend?" he teased. Naomi just scrunched her face up

"You talk of madness, names and numbers. You never make any sense, you just get...stranger" Naomi whispered

"that's not a NOooo" B sung "well, I suppose I don't need your help then" he hummed "I hope we speak soon, Misora. I enjoy our chats." And B ran around the corner,

Naomi Misora barely had a second to even speak before he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Misora was not as much help as B originally thought she might of been, it seemed as though L hadn't worked with Misora any longer than necessary, and they had cut all ties, which Beyond wasn't exactly SURPRISED about, but he HAD hoped of some sort of lead to L through her. Back to square one, I suppose.

"I'm so sick of walking around" B muttered, he was starting to get tired of walking around and looking for L. He wanted ACTION, he wanted L's eyes widening when he saw his brother had once again outsmarted him. Not on purpose...but, L wouldn't know that. And now B was stuck in a giant line at the supermarket...like a normal human

being. It was so weird. B had never bought anything himself, in the orphanage Roger would buy him jam and buy jam for cakes, and B would just eat it all.

Roger had learned not to buy jam for the other kids. Jam was the only human food Beyond Birthday could consume. And he WOULD consume until he was physically sick. He was STILL waiting for the day that Jam would make him sick. When he reached the front of the line, he was pleased to see the woman's face as she picked up the jar and scanned it, then another jar, and another...and another...and another, and a few more- B just stood there, happily swaying as she bagged all of the jam. He was happy jam was so cheap. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time, which was strange.

Even more strange how his hunger was the equivalent to a zombies and he wolfed down the jam the second he left the store. What a crazy story he'd be, he could just imagine people going home and telling others about seeing a teenager with his hand shoved down in a jam jar, looking giddy with baggy jeans and a suspicious hoody.

And B kept walking. He needed a plan. He figured finding L's right-hand man...or woman? could work. Just like what he had done with Naomi Misora. Find a way to L through whoever he is working with. He needed to ask just...somebody. AH. B's head whipped up and he scanned the door. This was a cop who was there and back every day. All hours.

He only left at 3-4am, now it was about 7pm. The man was obviously going home, and had just left the building. And his name...rung a bell...

YES! -He was Light Yagami's father, that was the only person B thought he COULD be, and if Misora had been with Light...? *was Misora trying to get to L through Light, but why?* Because Yagami..."He's L's right hand man!" B hissed quietly, his eyes darted to the man across the street and he crossed the road immediately. Impulsively. B was tired, he needed to get the talk with L out of the way. He knew that talk was going to be...messy and...bad. But all he thought to do was get it out of the way.

"Hey!" B called, he couldn't help but regret it the second he did. What would he say? what would L do if he knew B was even within metres of Naomi Misora, if he was in Metres of LIGHT YAGAMI, who B was sure L would be protecting because of Kira. "You're in the police force, right?" he questioned.

"If you have a crime to submit, you can go down to the station, I need to get home" Yagami replied

"Sorry to interrupt family time" B smiled "I need some...time of my own, you see" he stepped closer "I need a way into the building you came out of" he added on "because I know L is hiding up there-" he ranted.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about-" Yagami replied

"Save it!" B snapped "I know who L is, we've met personally. If you don't believe me, call him" he gestured to the man's pocket "and I don't care if you 'don't have time or think that I'm crazy' I'm a detective. Not crazy, just impulsive" he smiled quickly and the smile fell from his face just as quickly "I have information about Kira"

"I don't have time for games, kid. It's dangerous to be messing around like this" Yagami grumbled, almost...snapped?

"don't snap, Yagami. Relax, and call L. It's an emergency." B crossed his arms and waited before pausing "what does that paper say?!" he squinted his eyes "Ray Penber?"

he gave a breathy laugh "he croaked? Damnnn" B whistled "no wonder Misora is so jumpy"

"What do you know of Ray Penber?" Yagami asked quickly, B shrugged and leaned on the wall

"Me and his fiance have a past" B answered "she's also looking for L. They are close...partners, not in that way -Of course, I'm sure L is sweet talking someone else. I mean, she is also a detective, well, not really. She's FBI, they worked together on a case, L's right-hand woman." he nodded "Ray. -Very...dick-ish, not a nice guy, well, he was, then stuff happened, and he started to dislike me, even resent me. We were not friends" he deadpanned "shame he got killed. Random heart attack? Kira? guess someone flew too close to the sun" he chuckled.

Yagami glanced at B and just shook his head "Do I have to yell up to the window, Romeo and Juliet style?" B grumbled "I'll just scream L's name until he gets his ass down here" he snapped "sure Kira would love that" he smiled "knowing where L is hiding out"

"And what makes you so positive the worlds greatest detective is hiding up in such an out-in-the-open building?" Yagami questioned, B just smiled

"Naomi Misora came looking for him yesterday, went to that building. I wonder why..." B chimed happily "Ray Penber, she's looking for his killer, why go to that place and demand to see L? -Misora is the smartest woman, maybe more so than L" He nodded "She's FBI, look her up, the case they worked on has many names, she and L worked together" he ranted "now call him. How else would I know all of this? -I have been sneaking around here for an entire day trying to find a way in, I'm really fucking sick of doing it."

And Yagami pulled out his phone "Oh good" B placed his hands together "I would not suggest arresting L's..." B trailed off "friend" he smiled fakely, Yagami just narrowed his eyes and placed one hand on his phone, pushing it against his ear, and the other hand fell to the gun he kept strapped to his side. He was planning on asking L's advice. "Tell L..." B trailed off-

 _"He left, you can come out from hiding" A called through the door, B whipped his head to the door and pushed himself away from the window he was sat on as A slowly opened the door and B turned, his back facing the window "you don't need to put on your brave face for me" A frowned "it's okay to watch him leave-" B scoffed._

 _"I was not watching him leave!" B yelled, throwing his hands up "I wasn't!" A just frowned and B narrowed his eyes away_

 _"he'll be back" A smiled, B just sighed "he will"_

 _"New job opportunities!" B beamed happily, almost...mockingly "I must go save the world and leave my family in a mid-life crisis!" B added on, mocking L._

 _"His voice is more like..." A trailed off, lowing his voice "I am the worlds greatest detective!" B laughed and placed a hand over his mouth as he smiled_

 _"No, more like- MY name is L, I'm a good person on Wednesdays!" B added on highly_

 _"why wednesdays?!" A laughed, B just smiled_

 _"Cake shop lowers their prices on Wednesdays" B added on, clicking his tongue with a cheeky grin_

 _"Well, Mr. Cake-man told us we can call him any-time we like, prank calling just got more fun" A joked, wrapping an arm around B "just got to say the magical words"_

 _"What? ''I'm lower than everyone else, can I speak to the man higher than everyone else?''" B snorted_

 _"it's encase we're in trouble, and it's 50." A replied_

 _"50?" B questioned_

 _"I, II, IV, V, X, 50?" A listed off_

 _"50 is L" B added on "smug bastard-"_

"Tell L, I said 50" B crossed his arms and Yagami glanced at him before answering the phone, he rambled a little, what B could make out from his words was Yagami threatening to arrest him, which had B roll his eyes. And then Yagami said 50, and his eyes widened almost immediately.

"I see" Yagami replied before hanging up

"Shall we go up?" B smiled smugly and began walking towards the building. L had only told a small number of people about the secret password. A, Himself, C, Mello, Matt...and Near. It was only Mello, Matt, or Near who could be in Japan, to L's knowledge. L probably thought Mello or Near were in danger, Near was too...proud to ask for help, like B a little. But MELLO, he would only come if Matt was hurt. But Matt? He would walk in just to say Hello.

But Matt would definitely travel to japan if Mello was hurt, or even if Near was, if Mello hurt Near. Matt would go if Mello was gettings threats, or if he was. L probably believe it an 80% chance it was Matt.

B pushed open the door to the building and walked to the elevator that took him and Yagami upstairs "once again, sorry you won't be returning to your family tonight" B said, he was sure Yagami would have his hands full. B had no idea how he would react to seeing L after all of this time...it had been...years. L had visited him once in Prison, but they had never seen each others faces. He wasn't allowed in the room, he could only talk through the door. They were worried B would have tried something.

L was going to get hurt, B didn't want to hurt the only person left who would help him. Or COULD help him. Yagami unlocked the door and pushed it open, and B stepped into the room hesitantly, he didn't want to. No, B felt as if he couldn't bare the sight of L. And when L turned...well...

"BASTARD!" B yelled and punched L. The other police obviously jumped to hold B back "you fucking asshole!" he spat "I probably came back to fucking teach you a god damn lesson!" he added on "I should rip your stupid ugly face off-!" L was in way too much shock to reply as B fought in one of the polices grips.

"You..." L whispered before shaking his head "you have hit a new low" he added on "I am ashamed to even know you, I thought it was bad before?" he added on "you broke out of prison!" The other police whipped their heads towards B.

"I did not!" B yelled

"faked your death?!" L yelled back

"I didn't!" B argued "if you let me explain to you-" he started, L just glared at him "you owe this to me" B snapped and L looked startled "you owe me this" he hissed, L glanced at him and nodded at the police, who released B. B yanked down his hood fully, and shook his hair "I woke up in a damn body bag" B muttered, stretching his arms above his head "I'm immortal"

"don't play games, B." L sighed "it's bad enough I have to take you back" he added on

"you take me back that will be your worst mistake" B warned "did you not see my cold dead body?" he questioned "did you not visit me in the morgue?" he added on, L just stared at him "I assume you did. I didn't fake. These eyes aren't just for show. I didn't use '50' for no reason. I need your help" Well, L looked certainly shocked at B asking for HELP, from him of all people.

"I'm a criminal running around, a DEAD criminal, might I add. Who was definitely killed, nobody survives Kira" And the police gasped "should I be telling them this?" B questioned, L just held up a hand for B to continue "I remember dying, this isn't me surviving Kira or faking my death. There is something seriously off about me, not just the craziness or the eyes. I mean, seriously off."

"Was...is this guy dangerous?" A cop squeaked, B glanced at him and smirked

"B, stop it" L hissed, B tore his eyes from the man and looked back at L

"you look older" B hummed "how long was I dead for?"

"a few days" L answered, B nodded "Mello seemed sad" he added on and B beamed happily

"Ah. Mello is my favourite" B answered "Well, you know about these eyes L. Something is connected to them..." he added on "but I know you're a man who adores his PROOF, and here is your proof right here" he gestured to himself proudly "I am immortal!" he threw his hands up "AH. It feels good to win" he grinned widely. "But you're probably relieved none of your precious trophies are hurt"

"B, you came to me, why?" L squinted his eyes "I do not have the answers you seek"

"I don't SEEK answers, I am never going to die" B snapped "don't you get it?" he added on "I'm done fighting you, I have bigger fish to fight now, like the entire police department when they find out someone is IMMORTAL, think about what fun they'll have with that. And Kira...woh, what do you think he'll do when he finds out I successfully avoided his killer object, whatever the fuck he uses, because he was NOT in my room when I died"

"We have decided he kills with...supernatural...elements" L mumbled

"Well, it doesn't work on me, I had a heart attack, dug myself out of my body bag and walked out of the morgue, they'll never know I was gone and will probably assumed someone accidentally cremated me, I don't know, they don't give a shit" B waved a hand and held up his bag before pulling out a jar of jam, of course L's eyes made B roll his "I borrowed the money for it!" B threw his hands up, the jar following his hand into the air.

L rubbed his head in what looked like frustration, B could ALWAYS get L's emotions flowing. "Now, you were rude, take back that comment about being really ashamed of me, I'm not...well..." B trailed off "I'm bad...but I promise I'll be better, if you DON'T turn me over" he beamed

"I will take care of this" L said to the police force "you can all go home, it's going to be a long night here" Of course, none of them acted any less than excited to leave and see their families, whilst also very hesitant in leaving L with a criminal...but of course, L asked them to leave. So they did. "You've gotten yourself in an even worse mess" L warned.

"I know" B nodded "but I'm back to stay and this time you CAN'T leave" he added on "the only thing you can do is send me away or help me."

"What exactly do you think I can do, B?" L demanded

"put your family BEFORE your fucking job!" B snapped "for ONCE think about ME before YOURSELF!" he burst out, glaring at him "your infatuation with justice is..." he trailed off "becoming TOO much, I know you want to forget about Dad's funeral-"

"you shouldn't talk about things you not only don't know, but don't have the empathy to discuss" L deadpanned

"Oh?" B glared, stepping closer "I don't know what it feels like to go to a funeral? is that what you're saying, I don't have empathy? because I have a dark side, Lawliet. I have a DARK side and I could rip your throat out right now" he hissed "but that's the difference between us, I only wanted to beat you, not hurt you." he crossed his arms.

"That's quite low you're going" L hummed "but it's a very old game you're playing, Beyond. Pretending as if you are the victim when you murdered three innocent people"

"That were DYING that day anyways!" B threw his hands up

"they weren't your lives to take!" L argued "maybe you should think about others before yourself"

"you're going to twist this fucking game on me?!" B argued back "pretend you're the victim in all of this?!"

"Well, you are quite far from 'the victim' but more...the opposite of the victim" L replied, and B glared at him, stepping closer before throwing out his hands in-front of him, L raised an eyebrow and B shook his wrists

"Arrest me" B challenged, their eyes met and held in a competitive glare and B shook his wrists again "Arrest me!" he yelled, L just stood there

"You'll sleep in my room as I do not sleep" L answered, B dropped his hands in shock, his mouth opening and closing "do not use this to your advantage, you will be chained for the rest of your life, which seems like it may be a long time if you try anything. Even the smallest thing" he warned "I cannot risk having you run around"

"And you aren't giving me up?" B questioned "or are you THAT interested in me surviving Kira..."

"second door to the right, I have explaining to do to Watari" L turned his head and B stared at him before slowly shifting towards the door, and then he just ran inside and slammed the door and slid down it.

 _'how could L do that?'_ B thought to himself, B was sure he would have had to threaten L, he was planning on saying things that would make L cave and let him stay. He was going to threaten to join up with Kira, to give himself to Kira. To give L's name, whatever desperate thing he could conjure up to make L just give in and lock him in a room with a camera and a straight jacket.

But L had just simply allowed B to stay. Which B was convinced had some plan behind it, L wouldn't go against justice because his brother asked, No, justice alwayscame before family. B slowly slid up and glanced around the room before shuffling onto the bed. Maybe L wasn't that pissed at B, maybe seeing B's dead body had mad L...not forgive, but...feel...compassion? *HAH* No. There was no way L was sad that B died. No way.

"A...you asshole" B breathed before laying back against the bed, his head hitting the pillow.

 _"You two will make up ONE day and you'll cry when he dies, just you watch. And if the jam gets you first, haha, well...L will cry for your death. I know it!" A beamed_

B rolled his eyes and turned onto his side with a small huff _"Family is forever, you see-!"_ A smiled widely. B sighed and shook his head, _family is NOT forever._ He thought to himself. No way.

Whispers. B woke to whispers, not that far from his door, right outside was L quietly chatting to what B suspected was the police force. And then Yagami arguing quite annoying loud, B plugged his ears but decided since the sun was high in the sky, it was time to wake up. The light through the thin curtains and Yagami's complaining was too annoying to plug out.

"And I will keep him away from Li-" B walked out from his *L's?* Room and straight to the kitchen where the police force watched him, B, with his hair thrown around and his bright red eyes set on the fridge as he tugged it open and pulled out a jar of jam, he had hidden his jam deep in the fridge, to keep them nice and cool. B's eyes hit L's and then another boys. "Light." L finished his sentence finally with a loud sigh.

"He looks just like y-" the boy went to say, but L just shook his head and B opened the jar and looked at them, they ALL stared back, probably wondering about his eyes

"I'm a goth, I wear these to embarrass L" Beyond said "contact lenses" he pointed to his eyes before digging his hand into his jam

"B..." L muttered "would you like some bread?" he questioned, B just stared at him

"don't give me that shit" B snorted "you're worse than me" he added on as he gripped a handful of jam and pushed it into his mouth "you're messy and totally weird in-front of people" he pointed out

"Alright, back to work" L answered "we have these tapes from the second Kira-"

"Second?" B snorted "if one wasn't bad enough" he stretched "I doubt the second is as good as the first, right? probably an amature, right? is it a fangirl? I bet this second Kira is a huge fan who is trying to impress the original" L just looked at B and shook his head.

"Yes. B" L replied

"Ryuuzaki, is he-" Light started, B choked on his jam and looked at L

"you stole my name!" B accused with a pout "that was my favourite alias, aw, did you do that for me?" B giggled and shook a hand "how sweet" L just glared at him

"I have the sweetest br-"

"B" L interrupted

"It's bloody obvious we're related" B blurted out, L just sighed loudly and the police force fell quiet

"B, we are trying to work" L stated, B nodded and leapt onto the couch and then Watari walked in...how awkward, well, B knew by his face L had told him the story.

"Watari!" B beamed "it's been so long" he added on, Watari nodded, almost uncomfortably and placed down the tray of sweets before leaving "he's so embarrassed to have raised me" B smiled widely. By this point L was fully ignoring B, who had already made himself at home and instead L sat to talk about the tape.

 _"No, I want to know who the hell that piece of SHIT, thinks he is, the smug bastard. He's no better than the killers he catches!" B yelled "do I need to burn down the entire orphanage before he even glances in our direction?! how dare you stand up in-front of A's grave and apologise and tell me L wished he could have been there. You don't know SHIT, and L doesn't care!" he ranted "he doesn't care that he murdered A and didn't even show up to say sorry-!"_

 _"B" Roger sighed "what would you have even done if L turned up?" he added on_

 _"I would have..." B's words fell short_

 _"L told me he believed he did not have a right to come, nor an invitation" Roger stated_

 _"you know what happened?" B snarled angrily "I needed him and he left, I needed him again and he never showed. He left me here, alone. And now even MORE alone and I lost A!" His voice shook "I lost..." he narrowed his eyes to the floor "All I am in this place is the freak who is L's brother. L is here, L is mocking me even when he is gone!" he growled._

 _L...I can't hurt him, not physically. I will...HURT him where it hurts. There's only one thing he cares about more than the kids at the orphanage, more than me. And that's JUSTICE. I will ruin him._

B looked up from the arm of the chair his eyes were stuck on to look at L who was deep in conversation, staring at Light. There was one point in their lives...when L cared about B, B loved L. It seemed so long ago when they didn't look at each other like they were still playing a game, but instead laughed with each other. There was a point when L had more kindness, as did B

That was long gone. B curled up on the couch with his jam and watched the TV, some dumb cooking channel that he was getting into. Everything seemed so surreal. B was sitting in a nice place with jam, L was merely ft away from him. It was very strange. B finally rolled onto his back, watching the TV upside down with a small smirk as he watched the man cook a jam cake. *Yum*

It seemed like L had all the answers he wanted and was wrapping things up with the Yagami kid. "You meet through your Dad?" B questioned, Light glanced at him and B shrugged "you look similar" he replied flatly

"We met at school" L replied

"You?" B choked with a laugh "school?" he questioned "that's a load of horseshit-"

"B" L replied sternly, B rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach

"We have a mutual interest in tennis" Light answered, B just nodded, thinking about his disdain for sports and anything athletic, he could barely raise a hand to beat that woman to death. He could barely choke that guy...*wow* _...I have done some athletic things._ And then B's mind wandered.

"I wonder what would happen if I threw myself out of the window..." B thought to himself. But obviously by the look on L's face, it was not very...to himself. B just stared at L "What?!" he threw his hands up "it would be an interesting experiment" he placed his hands on his hips proudly. L turned away again and stared at Light, continuing the talk about the second Kira.

"You know, there's an 80, maybe 90% chance the second Kira is a female" B spoke up "because Males would not usually attempt to earn Kira's trust by proclaiming their undying love for them over a tape" he added on "they would commit hundreds, maybe thosands of kills a DAY to show that they are worthy of a good murder" he smirked "but that is just my opinion"

"there is a 97% chance because the second Kira's voice has been lowered severely" L pointed out, B just nodded "And this person, she is obviously attempting to speak to Kira through code-words"

"code words?" B asked, L glanced at him

"Shinigami" L said before staring back at Light

"you know..." B trailed off, leaning forward so he was leaning over the arm of the black sofa "Shinigami are Death Gods, and death gods are just an animalistic form of death himself. It's possible that a Shinigami could be working with Kira, Death Gods ARE just animals, and animals need leashes, and animals need owners" he pointed out.

"A Shinigami working with Kira himself" Light said "hm, could be very true. If Shinigami were real, of course. And if Shinigami could be controlled. If they are death themselves, I doubt a mere human could control them, wouldn't you think?" he added on, B scowled and leaned closer

"you remind me of myself" B hummed before sitting back "I might have to look into how you can control a Shinigami" he nodded "I'm quite curious. If they ARE real...of course. But..." he stared at L and smirked "stranger things have happened. Wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
